Thirsty
by Madhatter-666
Summary: Annie and the rest meet a new girl Rated PG-13 for grafic chapters latter on.
1. Default Chapter

"So Annie how much do you know about this chick

"So Annie how much do you know about this chick?" Carey asked as everyone was walking at the park.

"Well Sarah said she's seventeen, plays the guitar, is a writer and a dancer.She said she pretty nice and friendly, but that's about it." Annie said as they took their seat on a bench by the fountain.

"Well she's late." Fi said checking her watch.Clu and Jack were gone playing soccer with some kids.

"She just moved here, maybe she's having trouble finding the park." Annie said she was standing; Carey was sitting next to Fi.

"From what you said, I hope she's not one of those spaced out gothic loony chicks." Clu said standing next to Carey.

"Yeah I hate those kind of people they freak me out." Said a voice behind Clue.They all turned to see a young girl with strait shoulder length black hair with two thick blue streaks.Hazel green eyes, pail yet toned skin.She was thin; she wore a pair of baggie khaki pants and a white shirt with a black dragon on it.The pant's were loose on her and showed a little bit of her stomach.

"Hi, I'm Amanda.You must be Annie." She said pointing to Annie.

"Yeah, this is Fi, Carey, Clue and Jack." Annie introduced them.

They all nodded taking Amanda in.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Annie asked getting a bit uncomfortable.Amanda shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna stand here all day.I heard there was an arcade around here, lets go there." Amanda said.Everyone agreed and was on their way.

"So Amanda your a writer right?" Annie asked, Amanda was walking in between the two girls and the boys were in the back.

"Yup."

"What do you write about?" Fi asked speaking up for the first time.

"Well mostly horror, and sometimes romance when I find a good idea for it.I once wrote a sci-fi but that did go as well as I planned."

"I heard all writers need some kind of inspiration before they right.They like listening to music or something.What do you do?" Annie asked.

"Your a song writer right?" Annie nodded."Well it's the same thing, only when I listen to music it just puts idea's in my head.Usually my inspiration comes from things I do everyday.Being a songwriter is just the same thing, when something inspires you.You say hay what a good idea and you write it down." 

"And what do you dance?" Fi asked as they rounded a corner.

"Ballet, Hip-hop, and modern.I need to find a class here though." 

"How long have you been dancing Amanda?" Carey's voice came from before them.She thought for a while 

"Eight years." 

"Wow.I don't think I could keep that up.Don't you get tired of it?" Clu asked.

Amanda laughed and shook her head.

"No, when you do something you love you never get tired of if." 

"Sarah said you play the guitar how long have you been doing that?" 

"Ever since my dad died.He played the guitar in a band and when he died I wanted to know how to play.So Sarah taught me.She's, my step mom." 

"What happened to your real mom?" Annie asked before she could stop herself.She hit her self on the head mentally.

Amanda shrugged. 

"Don't know.My dad said something about it once but he was talking to Sarah and I just over heard." 

"Your dad is dead?" Fi asked.She nodded.

"How'd he die?" Fi asked again.

"Car crash.He was driving home one night and some drunk hit him on the driver's side."

"I'm sorry." Annie said.

"Don't worry that was a long time ago.I'm fine now." She said."Hey is that the arcade?" She asked pointing and running a head to the building.

"Yeah this is it.Let's go." They went in and got their money back.They wandered around a bit trying to figure out what to play.Clu and Jack went strait to a racing game Fi went with them.Annie, Carey and Amanda were looking around when Carey made a comment.

"Where's Amanda?" Annie looked around she was gone.They went back.They found her waiting her turn at a game called Rival Schools (I love that game!)

One of they boys that was playing lost and stepped down, Amanda stepped up.They boy that won was gloating about him being undefeated.

"Hey dummy!Why don't you stop gloating and being a jack ass and play!" Amanda yelled and the guys around them went;"Ooooh!"The boy started to play against her. Carey and Annie stepped up behind her.Her hands flew of the controllers as her character pounded the snot out of the other guy.Amanda won and many games against other players.

"Gee I won again?" She asked innocently."Well maybe because I didn't have my head up my ass I could see what I was doing!" She yelled to a boy who had stuck her they finger.Annie left to play another game but Carey stayed and played Amanda.She was good, but Carey beat her a couple of times.Fi and they others had to pull Amanda from the game.

"No!One more game! Please!No!" She begged as they dragged her off.Carey and Amanda seemed to have gotten close during that time. 

"Well we still got a couple of hours to kill, what now?" Jack asked once they were out in the day light.

"How about a movie?" Fi asked. 

"Yeah I heard Shrek is really good.Let's go see that.What do you think Amanda?" They turned and saw Carey and Amanda what looked like wrestling.They were laughing and making grabs for each other.Carey seemed to have reached a ticklish spot on her body cause she burst out laughing. 

"Amanda?" Annie asked again they stopped and looked up.She had Carey in a headlock; smiles were on their faces.

"What?" 

"Do you wanna go see Shrek?" 

"Sure." She let go of Carey and playfully hit his arm.He hit her back and they started again.This time all the way to the theater.

"Oh!Wait up!" She yelled then ran off again.Annie looked up.She was running toward a dance studio.Darma's Dance Academy was written in bold letters in front of the building.They followed her.

When they stepped in side they were greeted with girl walking around in leotards and pink tights.Some wore rap-around skirts and some wore a shirt over their leotards.Others were sitting in the main lobby talking, or sewing their shoes.They smiled at the new comers.

Amanda walked right up the front desk.Their was a girl their, she looked like she was in her mid twenties, she had strait long light brown hair with highlights she looked nice.

"Welcome to Darma's Dance Academy can I help you?" She asked.

"I wanted to sign up for a class.But I'm in bit of a hurry right now so can I get some papers of something."

"Sure.Here.These are all the classes we provide along with fees and our number.Thank you for coming." She said the phone rang and she answered it and then started digging threw her desk.

The group left and went to the movies.

After they day were done everyone was tired as they walked to Fi's house.They were making jokes and comments about the movie and what they had done.

"Hey Annie, Fi?" Amanda asked as they neared Fi's house.They turned. 

"Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure." Annie said smiling.

"Okay." Fi said smiling also. 

"Can the guys come to?Irene and Molly are gonna want them out of the house." Annie said laughing.

"Sure.Around noon?I can tell Sarah to come get you all." 

They nodded.

"I see you all got a long well." Said a tall blond woman with long blond hair and baby blue eyes."Yup.Sarah I invited them over tomorrow can you come pick them up?" 

"It's okay with me, but why don't you ask Molly and Irene." 

They all looked at they two woman.

"Sure, just make sure you have enough food to feed they entire US navy if you're inviting the guys." Molly said.

They laughed.They said their good nights and left.

"So do you like her?" Annie asked once Fi and her where in their room.

"She's cool but..."

"But what?" 

"I don't know I got this weird feeling from her you know?" Annie shook her head.

"What kind of feeling?" 

"I don't know, it was like, she was hiding something.It was weird." Fi said.

"Well you can do some more investigating tomorrow when we go." Annie said then popped open her laptop, Fi did the same.Still thinking about that day.

*~*~*~*~*

Well what do you think?I want to know if I should continue or quiet while I'm ahead.I need your reviews!It's gonna get like so much better starting in Ch.2 trust me!Fi finds some weird stuff and Amanda's house.Let me see the reviews please.


	2. Amanda's House

Sarah walked into the living room of her house only to meet a unconscious Amanda on the sofa

Sarah walked into the living room of her house only to meet an unconscious Amanda on the sofa.Her laptop was open on the coffee table in front of her.She sighed. And looked at her watch. 

"Amanda.Amanda.AMANDA!" She yelled tossing a pillow into her face. 

"What?" Amanda asked rolling over and meeting the hard wood floor head on. 

"Don't you have friends coming over?"Sarah made her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah." 

"Then go get dressed.It's eleven thirty and we have to pick them up remember!" 

"Okay, okay.Gees calm down."

Amanda disappeared into her bedroom

*~*~*~*~*~*

Annie hopped down stairs to get some lunch.She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Molly and Jack.

"Hello everyone!" She said getting a glass.

"Some one's cheerful today." Molly observed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just excited today." Annie said then poured her self some soda.

"Hey Jack, where are Clu and Carey?" 

"Clu is next door with Irene and Carey is in the TV room." Molly said pointing out the door.Annie left to go talk to Carey.

Carey looked up from his guitar.

"Hey Annie, what's up?" He was restringing his guitar.

"What do you think about Amanda?" Annie asked sitting across from him.

"She's pretty cool.Why?" 

"Just asking, how do you feel about going over to her house?" 

"I want to go see the guitar she said she had.She said she was having trouble with it.I want to see what's wrong with it."

"What do you think Clu thinks about her?" 

"He seems to like her.Why are you asking all these questions?"Carey looked at the blond for the first time.

"I don't know, last night Fi told me she had a weird feeling from Amanda.I just wanted to know what you thought of her." 

"I like her, she's a lot of fun." He went back to stringing his guitar.

"Hey Annie!Amanda's here, ready to go?" Jack called from the front room.

"Yeah.Hang on!" Annie grabbed her shoes and pulled them on to meet her friend.

"Where are Fi and Clu?" Amanda asked.

"Fi's up stairs I'll go get her." Annie said then ran up stairs.

"Clu's next door I'll go get him."Jack said leaving Amanda and Carey alone.Carey looked at her.He took her in; she was really pretty and…mysterious.

She looked around the room her eyes wandering curiously around, oblivious to the fact that he was starring at her.Carey went over her in his mind.He thought of her figure; a full slender body that seemed perfect. 

"Hey guys!Ready to go!" Fi said running down stairs followed by Annie.

"Yeah we're just waiting for Clu and Jack." Amanda said, she seemed to finally notice Carey starring at her; she looked as if she blushed a bit but waived it off.

"Where's Sarah?" Fi asked fixing her hair.

"She had to go out.So we're alone."

"Okay we're back." Jack said as Clu stepped up behind him.

"Okay let's go." Amanda said then led the way to her van.

Amanda opened the door to reveal a living room filled with boxes.

"Sorry about that, you know how it is moving and all." Amanda said as they all went in.Clu jumped right in front of the TV.

"Sweet!A PS2!Is it hooked up?" He asked then picked up a controller.

"Yeah, the games are in there." Amanda said pointing the cupboard under the TV.

"Where'd you get all these games?" Jack asked pulling them out.

"I bought them.I used to work in the mall back in New York.It had good pay." She said from the kitchen getting some sodas

"Who wants a soda?We've got orange, root beer, and coke." 

"I'll take and orange." Carey said looking at her games.

"Me too." Said Jack.

"Root beer." Said Fi then she screamed.

"What" Everyone asked in unison.

"She came out with a tiny badge cocker spaniel nipping at her shoes.

"Nothing this little one scarred me." 

"That's Scout.Sorry she scarred you.She tends to do that." 

"I'll take a root beer." Said Clu who had just put in a game and was challenging Jack.

Amanda whistled and Scout went sliding toward her.She placed her dish with food on the floor.

"Drinks are up!" She said and five drinks were on the counter.She moved to the sofa next to Annie.

"Is this one of your stories?" Annie asked pointing to the computer screen.

Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, I started it yesterday."

"Can I?" Annie asked.

Amanda nodded.She turned her attention to the game the guys were playing.They had chosen wipeout.

"You know you can kill your other opponents." Amanda said watching them with amusement.

"Cool!" Clu said.

"Hey Amanda where's your guitar?" Carey said standing up.

"Oh right, over here."She got up and left the room.

She walked down the hall.She spotted Fi in her room looking around.She was about to stop her but thought otherwise.

/She'll find out. / She got her guitar from the hall closet causing Fi to run out of the room.

"Oh!Hi." Fi stammered.

"Hi." Amanda said taking out her guitar case."Looking for something?" She asked and looked behind Fi.

"No, I just…" 

"Hey Amanda what's Metal Gear Solid about?" Jack's voice called from the living room.Fi felt relieved.

Amanda left with her guitar leaving Fi.

Fi sighed at her close call and followed Amanda.But she couldn't shake the image of what she saw before Amanda had startled her.Her white shirt that she wore yesterday was blood stained and thrown in the corner of the room.There was something under it, she was going to see but then she heard the closet door open and she ran out.Fi walked out and went to join the others.

Annie was deeply interested in Amanda's laptop, Carey and Amanda were talking about her guitar and Jack and Clue were looking at the new game.Jack was telling Clu where to go cause it only had one player.

Fi took a seat next to Annie.She saw Scout come around and start biting on Fi's shoes.She picked her up.She looked at the puppy she noticed something about her.The tips of her paws were dark red.

/Weird…/ She thought.She turned to Amanda who was laughing about something.

"Amanda." 

"Yeah." 

"Where's your bathroom?" 

"Down the hall, first door on your left." She pointed in the direction.Fi stood up and started toward the bathroom.

Fi closed the door she turned something caught her eye in the shower.She opened the curtain her eyes opened wide.There were small vertical lines of blood on the shower wall.Fi placed her hand on them.They were finger marks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow!This is amazing.Your really talented." Annie said finishing up the story she was reading. 

"Thanks.My mother was a writer, I guess I get it from her." 

"Have you ever published any of your stories?" 

"No.They don't seem good enough they can always get better.Hey you know what…"Amanda got up to leave."Wait here." 

Amanda walked into her room she took out a box.Fi stepped out of the bathroom hearing Amanda in her room she decided to apologize for going into her room.But stopped at the doorway.She looked in Amanda was there.Looking through a box she picked out something.She turned and walked over to the corner of the room where her bloody shirt was.Fi looked in, she tossed the shirt in the closet and stuffed something under her bed.She started to walk out Fi ran to the restroom an acted as if she was going to walk out.They ran into each other and startled each other they laughed.

They walked into the front room together.Amanda handed Annie a blue disk.

"What's this?"Annie said looking at it.

"That is one of my finished stories.Read it and tell me what you think." 

"Thanks." 

There was a knock at the door.Amanda answered it.She was there for a few minutes then came back with a yellow envelope.

"What's that?" Fi asked looking at it.Amanda shrugged.

"It's for Sarah." She placed it on the counter.

They stayed for a couple hours, Fi started to enjoy her self.It was pretty fun; she even managed to beat Jack on one of Amanda's games.She did have fun but then it was time to go.Amanda drove them home.

As they were leaving the car Amanda called to Fi.

"Yeah?" Fi asked sitting in the passenger seat.Amanda handed Fi a red transparent disk.

"I think what your looking for is in here.Don't show anyone." She said handing it to her.Fi took it and nodded.She left saying good-bye.

Fi was in her room she looked at the disk.The word "Proof" was written in black marker.Fi looked at the disk.

/What I'm looking for huh? / She thought then put the disk in.

A window popped up.Files were displayed there titles were letters A through K.Fi clicked on the first one.A newspaper article showed it self, Fi read it.Her curiosity grew…

*~*~*~*~*

Thank you so much for you who gave me the reviews!I so appreciate it a lot!Thank you!Keep them coming! 


	3. chapter three, you decied the title...

Fi read article after article, they were mostly about things that happened in other cities in other states

Firead article after article, they were mostly about things that happened in other cities in other states.Strange things.Things like people going out on a date and showing up dead, things like young girls all with blond hair disappearing and then half would show up dead a week later.Fi shuttered.

/Why would Amanda give me this?What did she think I was looking for?/ She started to close it down when something caught her eye.She began to read:

**"Rebekah Banks, sister to the long missing, Ronda Banks found her sister dead in the Hudson river one day while on a hike with some college friends."We were just walking in the woods when Becky started to scream.We went to see what was wrong and we saw Ronda body laying in the river." Said Mike, Banks' boyfriend.The doctors who examined who examined Banks' say they don't know what killed the girl.However, two large holes on the side of her neck were clearly visible and the girl was, what seemed to be, repeatedly stabbed in the heart.Doctors say it was a murder while the police are calling it a massacre on Banks.The Banks family is offering a $500.00 reward to any one who has any information on Banks' murderer…"**

Fi sat back in her chair.She reviewed the things she had just read.She looked at it, all articles were typed but seemed unfinished.All were short and the reporters name was never on it.Fi skipped down to the letter K.She read it, then she took the clues she had gotten and put them together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She saw him walk in front of her.He was young, and hansom.She liked them that way, her thirst filled her.It became to much to handle she had to drink.She had to drink some one's fluid of life.She walked out of her hiding place and up behind him.She followed him staying quiet but making enough noise for him to notice her.

He heard foot steps behind him, following him.He turned expecting to see a mugger but saw a intoxicating beauty.She looked at him, her pail skin glowing in the street light above her.Her dark and colored hair falling at her shoulders.He felt his knees go week as she began to approach him.

"Hi." He said getting nervous.

"Hello." She said her voice was unbelievable.

"What's your name?" He asked, his voice quivered as she put her hands behind his neck.With out uttering a word she kissed him.A hot passionate kiss.

"That's not important." She whispered seductively and began to kiss his neck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fi walked down stairs the next after noon.Molly, Jack and Annie where in the kitchen.They were all watching the television in the kitchen.

"Another murder last night, this one accrued around midnight.Police say they still have no idea who is doing this.But all seem to have to the same fate.Apparently some one is playing vampire and taking it too seriously…" Molly shut it off.

"Why haven't they caught him yet?Before we're all under a curfew." Molly said eating some chips.

Fi thought back to the articles she read, they pretty much all said the same thing./Playing vampire?/ She asked her self but was cut off by Annie.

"Fi, Carey and me are gonna go return Amanda's disk.You wanna come?" She asked throwing her stuff away.

"Sure." Fi said then went to put on her shoes.

/Maybe this will give me the chance to ask Amanda some questions./ Fi thought to her self.Annie's scream snapped her awake.

"CAREY LOOK OUT!" She heard her scream.

The car gave a violent swerve, the sound of crunching metal was heard.Glass shattered.Fi felt her self jolt forward then was pulled back by her seat belt.She saw Carey jolt forward and hit the steering wheel.She heard Annie scream.

It seemed like ages before she got her nerve again.She pulled off her seat belt and leaned forward to Carey.She looked at Annie who looked still pretty shaken.Carey had blood dripping out the side of his head.

"Carey!Carey wake up!" Fi shouted shaking him but he didn't move.Fi reached over to the cell phone that laid just out of reach in front of her.She reached it and dialed 911 for help.

Fi and Annie waited out side the car, Carey wasn't unconscious anymore.He was talking but he complained of a sever headache.When the cops and EMT people arrived they asked the girls questions, Annie answered most of them cause she sat in the passenger seat.Carey came back with a bandage around his head.He said the doctors said he had no severe damage but to just take it easy for a while.The police told them they would drive them back to the station and their parents would pick them up there.

At the station they all sat on a bench and waited to be picked up by Molly and Irene.Fi looked around she looked down the hall some one coming toward them made her gasp.

It was Amanda.She was dressed in black baggy wind breakers with a tight black and red shirt.She was carrying some files reading them while walking.At first Fi didn't know if it was her, but the blue highlights made it obvious.Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.She turned into an office before she reached them.

"Fi, what wrong?" Annie voiced.Fi turned to the thoughtful blond.She pointed down the hall.

"A…uh…" She stammered.

"Sometimes Fi.Your too weird even for me." Annie said then turned around.Fi turned and saw Amanda coming toward them.A look of shock on her face.But she walked toward them anyway.She was carrying some papers.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked causing them all to turn.

"Amanda?Same goes for you." Annie said confused.

"I work here.I'm more of the coffee girl you could say.Sarah's a cop and she got me a job here.I file the reports and get coffee.I get paid though."She said.

/Then why would she read them?/ Fi thought to her self trying to see if Amanda was telling the truth.

"Well we got in an accident and the cops brought us here." Annie said.Amanda seemed to have taken notice to Carey and was taken a back.

"How bad?" She asked looking at Carey who had a bandage around his head.

"The police say it was a hit and run.We didn't see who hit us." Fi said finding her voice.Sarah came up to them.

"Mandy, have you got those reports on the Potter's murder yet?" Sarah asked.Amanda handed her the papers in her hand.Sarah took them and smiled at Fi and Annie then turned back to Amanda.

"Mark need's you in questioning, they think they have a suspect on him.Hurry up here." Sarah said then left after smiling at the kids.

Amanda leaned down and put her hand on Carey's knee.

"Bit of advise Carey, take some aspirin, go to bed, and don't get up for anything." She said smiling at him.Carey looked up and smiled back.Causing Annie and Fi to look at them, then at each other, then back at them.

Molly and Irene's voice broke them out of the trance.

"Oh my gosh!Fi, Annie, Carey are you okay?" Molly asked she ran over to hug the two girls.Irene looked horror stricken when she saw her son.

"Carey!Carey are you okay?Does it hurt?" She began to smother him.

"Mom, mom, mom!Mom I'm fine, the doctors said I just need to take it easy for a while.You know, rest." Carey said pushing his mom's hands away from his head.Amanda smiled at them.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" Molly asked noticing her.

"Amanda works here." Annie said.

"Yeah, I'm the coffee girl around here, Sarah got me the job…" 

"Mandy!Let's go!" Called a guy in uniform behind her.

"Well duty calls.Take care you guys.I'll call you later Annie." She said then turned to leave.

Molly turned to the other and said they should leave.As they were leaving Fi had more questions in her head.

/If Amanda's the coffee girl, then why did they call her for questioning?/ She asked her self.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the Philips home everyone was a bit shaken by the accident and pampered Carey.Ned was upset about the car but was great full that his son was okay.

"Annie!Telephone!It's Amanda!" Jack called up stairs.Annie came running down stairs and took the phone.

"Hey Amanda." Annie said taking a seat in the living room.

"Hey Annie, I just called to see if you all were okay." 

"Yeah we're fine."

"I just got off work.I wanted to ask you, do you and Fi wanna go out tomorrow?You know just us girls."

"Sure.I'll ask Fi."Annie turned to Fi who was watching TV.

"Hey Fi, you wanna hang out with Amanda tomorrow afternoon?" 

"Sure." Fi said then turned back to her show.

"When and where?" Annie asked back on the phone.

"At the park around one?" 

"We'll be there."

"Hey Sarah just told me she needs to go drop off stuff to Molly so see you in a few minutes." 

"Bye Mandy." 

"Bye." 

Annie hung up the phone.

"Where you going tomorrow?" Jack asked sitting next to her.

"We girls are going to spend the day together." Annie said.

A couple minutes later there was a knock at the front door. 

*~*~*~*~*

Hey guys please review this story and tell me what you think so I can continue it.Thanks!


	4. chapter 4

"That was quick." Jack remarked

"No kidding." Annie said she went to answer the door.  She welcomed her new friends.  

"Hi Annie, were are Molly and the Bell's?" Sarah asked.

"They should be in the kitchen." Annie said she motioned for Amanda to go to her room.  In the room Fi was typing away on her laptop.  

"Sup Fi?" Amanda asked hopping onto Annie's bed.  Fi looked up and smiled.  

"Nothing just chatting." 

"With who?" Amanda asked now looking around.  

"Some friends from out of town." 

"Hey Mandy have you heard about the vampire wannabe going around?" Annie asked. 

"Yeah what about him?"  

"Do you think it's true?  I mean that he's a vampire?" Mandy picked up a doll that was on Annie's shelf.

"Well…" She paused.  "I think it's just some one who thinks he's a vampire."  

"But don't you think the victims are weird?" Fi asked.

 "What do you mean?" Amanda put back the doll.

"They're all between the ages of seventeen and twenty one and all are single.  There is no one over that age.  And it's not just one person.  I read that…"

"There are at least two murders a night at the same time.  You know three were found in three different places of the city last night." Amanda broke in.

"How'd you know that?  I haven't heard that." 

"I do work at the PD, you tend to hear things when you're there." She said turning around to face them.  "If what they say about the victims in true then I don't think you two have anything to worry about…" Her voice trailed off.  

"What?" Annie asked.  Amanda was staring out the window very intensely Annie went to her side.  "What is it?" Annie asked about looking over her shoulder.  

"Nothing, I just saw a shadow.  Probably a cat or something." 

"Does Sarah know anything about the accident today?" Fi asked changing the subject.  Amanda was still starring out the window.  Her eyes narrowed, she moved closer.  

"I don't know, she came by to ask some questions."  With out warning Amanda left down stairs, Annie and Fi looked at each other then followed.  

Down stairs Sarah was talking with everyone when Amanda interrupted.  

"Sorry to intrude, but I need to talk to Sarah."  Sarah smiled at everyone and fallowed Amanda out.  Annie and Fi walked into the room, Molly looked at them and they shrugged.  A few seconds later Sarah came back in.

"I need to get going.  Sorry to run out like this.  Molly, Mr. and Mrs. Bell go by the station tomorrow take the kids too." Sarah followed Amanda out they drove off with out waiving good by.

*~*~*~*The Next Day*~*~*~*

"You know Fi is getting really curious." Amanda said to Sarah that morning.  

"Really?" Sarah asked pouring coffee.

"Yeah, when they were here I saw her looking around in my room.  I think she saw my shirt from the pervious night."  
"You better do something about that.  You know what happens when people stick their noses in where they're not suppose to."

"I know.  I'll keep an eye on her.  I'll also tell Ryan the same, Annie's getting curious too."

"If they do something.  You know what to do." Amanda nodded and drank the last of her coffee.  "Now come on we need to get to work." Sarah said going to the door.  

Later at the station Amanda met up with the group and led them to Sarah's office.  From the corner of her eye she saw Fi slip into the corner where the confidential files were kept.  She smirked to her self.  She opened Sarah's door where they were greeted.  

"I'll be right back."  Amanda said.  They others didn't seem to notice Fi was gone.  

When Fi slipped out unnoticed she crept into a room.  She looked around; it was dark so she had to trust her eyes.  She went to the first cabinet, it read.  "Homicides." She opened it and looked threw it by date.  She found the recent dates and began to pull them out; she felt some one grab her.  She screamed as she was forced around.  She looked in shock at the face before her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Amanda commanded.  She took the file from Fi's hands.  

"I don't know who you are but you are not on my good side." Fi said trying to sound brave.  Amanda smiled; her perfect white teeth glowed in the darkness.  

"You better be careful Fiona Philips.  Your sticking you nose where it doesn't belong." 

"Then why did you give my the disk?" Fi asked.

"To show you what you up against.  To maybe knock some sense into you to stay away a mind you own business.  Leave this to us and stay out.  You are so lucky I was the one the found you in here!" She was now almost touching Fi's nose.  She grabbed her roughly by the arm and led her out.  

"Ow." She said as Amanda pushed her out of room.  

"Come with me." She said pulling her arm.  She opened the door and led her in.  

"Where were you Fi?" Molly asked as soon as she came in."  

"I had to go to the bathroom."  Fi covered.  "Amanda saw me on the way back at came with me here." She took a seat next her mother.

Annie noticed that Amanda had a bandage around her hand.  She looked at Amanda, she looked worried.  She went to the window and looked out as Sarah asked her questions.  Annie watched Amanda; she noticed many things that she had not noticed before.  Amanda had a certain build about her.  Not graceful like a dancer, but built like a

petite athlete.  She saw the muscle in her arms move when she would move her arms.  There was a certain mysterious look to her; Annie began to feel uneasy around her now.  She began to see was Fi saw in her the first to day, she realized that she new hardly anything about her new friend.  New questions arose in her mind.  

"Annie…" Annie snapped back to attention.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you sure you didn't see the car?" Sarah asked.  She was quiet for moment thinking.

"It was black, it looked like an old beat up peace of junk." 

"Annie how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Carrie?" 

"Nineteen."

"Fi?" 

"Sixteen." 

"How old is jack?"

"Seventeen, and Clue." Molly said.  

"What does that have to do with anything?" Irene asked.  But Amanda didn't answer her question.          

"Thank you for coming down here today.  That's all the questions I have for you.  You can go now."  Sarah said.  They got up to leave.  Amanda turned her head and looked at Fi strait in the eye, it sent a chill down her back.  Annie caught this and was a bit surprised by Amanda's behavior.

When they were gone Amanda turned to Sarah.

"I caught Fi in the homicide cabinet with this." She put the file on her desk.  Sarah picked it up and nodded.  

"They're getting very curious.  Annie was looking at you funny just now, they're not stupid, I think you need to tell them."  

"I will, when and _if_ they need to know."  


	5. Memories

Annie went to her room followed by Fi once they were Fi asked Annie about Amanda.

"Why?" Annie asked suddenly ignoring Fi completely.

"Huh?" 

"Why would Amanda have that bandage around her arm?  Why would she be there when Sarah was asking questions?  Why did she have that file?  Why did she look out the window the whole time?  Why did she look at you that way?  Why did she act that way when she was here?" Annie went on and on with questions like this, she seemed to be in her own world.  She began to suspect more and more everything she did not want to see everything that Fi saw from the beginning.  

She waited silently in the bushes for her prey.  She was armed and ready at anytime.  She heard the click of soft heals come closer toward her.  She held her breath, waiting, watching, ready…

Sarah heard the door open and close, she heard the jingle of keys.  She sighed to her self as she heard Amanda make her way to the bathroom.  She looked at her clock it read three thirty.  'She can't keep this up.' Sarah thought about her stepdaughter, about her past. 

Amanda removed her blood stained top and pants.  She examined her bare back in the mirror, it had deep slashes going across they were stained red with blood.  She turned on the hot water and waited.  She removed the bandage on her arm, she looked at the deep gash on her arm it seemed better; she made a fist moving her hand.  It still stung but she could manage.  She felt the water; it was perfect, hot and steamy.  As she stepped in memories invaded her mind.

_'Daddy!  Daddy!' She bounced to her father with glee.  She noticed the grim expression on his face.  'Daddy where's mommy?' she asked.  'Mommy is in a better place now, honey.' The small child nodded and hugged her father.  _

'Why didn't he just tell me?  Why did he lie to me?' Amanda thought to her self as the hot water poured down her fresh wounds.  Her mind skipped down to years later.

_'NO!  No!  You dodge then stab.  You cannot afford to make such stupid mistakes like that!' She threw her sticks down and yelled back at him.  'I don't see why I need to know any of this!  I didn't ask for it!  I didn't want it!  I just a normal life, I don't want to be a night hunter!' 'Neither did your mother, or I but it is a calling.  You cannot escape that, and if I could I would take this burden away from you but they know.  They know who you are, they know your face and they know you are my daughter.  You cannot hide from them, wherever you go they will hunt you down until they find you and then dispose of you.  It is our job to hunt them and kill them, every last of those blood sucking creatures.'  She nodded and continued with her training._

Amanda looked up and saw Scout come into the room; she tried with much effort to jump on Sarah's bed.  She helped her on and watched as the small puppy fell asleep in her arms.  Another flash back had entered her mind.

**_The house was dark and quiet.  Sarah was out on a trip but her father should have been home.  It he needed to go out he would have called her not just leave.  She heard a rustle above her she looked up and saw one of the pale-faced monsters ready to pounce her.  She jumped back as soon as he came down and met him with a high kick in the face.  He stumbled back by her surprising strength.  She heard a scream up stairs; she bolted up the stairs but was cut off by the monster.  She had to beat him before she went up to see who was up stairs.  They battled for some time until she able to snatch a leg from a chair near by and stab him.  He screeched an inhuman yell then fell to the floor.  She ran up stairs to see the person in trouble.  She wailed when she saw the person.  _**

**_She looked up at the man who had done this.  She did not move another seized her so she wouldn't try anything.  He held her roughly hold her arms down and kneeling her to the ground. 'Tell me child.  Was this person your friend?' His voice was deep he pointed to the girl on the floor.  It was her best friend.  The one person that knew of her identity the one person she could talk to other then Sarah was now gone forever.  'Oh you don't speak?  Then I suppose you shall not tell us your name.  We know who you are; you are the daughter of the great knight hunters Joseph and Laura Blade.  You are a pure, strong and fearless.  You are a rare finding; you have you mother's features.  Beautiful and fare, and have you fathers determination.  I can see the hate in your eyes little one.  Do not fear I shall not kill you now, you will come with us and I shall call you…Amanda.  I have always been fawned of that name.'  He told the one holding her to bring her along.  She knew her appoints and did not try to resist.  She could only wonder, where was her fath_**er?

As Sarah finished Amanda made her way out of the room Scout in her arms.  

"Did you ever think of changing back to your real name?" Amanda stopped in the doorway, she answered with out turning back to her.

"No one knows Amanda here, everyone knows the Blade daughter that was captured and kidnapped.  They were told that she is dead she was taken and murdered.  They do not know Amanda Parker."

"But they know." 

"That is my intention."    


	6. Truth

Amanda lay in her bed; it hurt too much to sleep on her back so she lay on her stomach.  She thought of her new friends, she thought of the danger they would be in if they knew of her.  She had to end their relationship, Annie was too nice and kind to suffer, and Fi had so much going for her.  Their loyal servants already tried once to get them and failed.  They would try again.  Perhaps she should tell them; perhaps she owed them the truth.  She drifted to sleep before she could think any more.

**_The chains tugged Amanda on her wrists to her new master.  She was quiet and never said anything to any of these monsters.  She was a mortal; in their eyes she was a mortal that would serve their every waiting.  Their master didn't want her anymore so she was taken to a new one.  One who was lonely and old, she knew he would want more then she could give.  They threw her into a room it was dark and filled with shadows.  She kept her stone face on so that the creature wouldn't sense her fear.  'Hello my dear…Amanda is it?' Asked a low voice.  He emerged from the shadows, pale and hideous, eyes glowing red, long thin fingers.  He was tall and thin; she prayed she was not next on the menu for his dinner.  'So you are the mighty Night Hunter that was caught?  Not so mighty are we now?' She walked around her taking in her figures.  She looked strait ahead, not daring to meet his gaze she knew the tricks of these monsters far to well._**

'You are smart, not looking at me.  You know of your fate.' He sneered; he smelled in a piece of her dark hair, her stomach lurched at his sudden closeness to her.  She prayed that someone would come and leave her of this torture.  'You belong to me young one, you are of my keeping now, my property…' His mock voice faded off into the distance.  

Amanda awoke the next morning, sunlight poured inform her window.  She looked at the clock next to her bed.  It read ten thirty.  She knew what she had to do; she got out of bed and dressed.

As she drove down town to run some errands she caught Annie and Fi along with the boys walking along the sidewalk.  A group approached them.  Amanda put her car in park and watched them from a distance.  When they moved she got out and followed.  She recognized them.  They stopped at a CD store and talked out side.  Amanda decided to make an appearance.  

As she rounded the corner, she saw Annie nudge her head to one of the boys.  He was very handsome, but a certain evil was about him, the boy that was with him was the same.  The young girl as well.  All dressed in black, even in the bright sunlight.  She stopped in front on them waiting for them to move.  

"Amanda Parker?" Asked one of the boys.  Threw her dark sunglasses she looked at Annie and Fi, they looked at her with confusion.

"Aaron." Amanda said and smiled.  

"It's been awhile." Said the girl.

"Not too long.  I take it you all got my message?" 

"With the wonderful advances in technology how could we not?" The other boy said  

"Time out!  Who are you guys really and how do you know Amanda?  And what is with the black?" Fi demanded, one of the boys looked at her and smiled.  

"Is there a place where we can tell you and not have wondering ears?"      

Eager to know her self Annie told them that Molly was out.  They could go over to her house.  They all made their way taking Amanda's and Carrie's car.  

"Okay so what's going on?" Fi asked once they were all seated in the living room.

"We are a group called the Night Hunters.  We hunt at night, we hunt the creatures that walk the night and plague your streets.  It is our job to be rid of them." Said the girl.  Amanda took off her sunglasses and put her head in her hands.  

"Nikki, shut up." She said cutting of the girl in mid sentence.

"To put it simply, you town has got some vampires running around and it is our job to stop them.  You asked why they go after only those that are seventeen to twenty one.  Well during that age the sex hormones are pretty wild and they are easy prey." Amanda said looking up at them.  Annie noticed she as looked very tired, her eyes were red, her body sagged.  It looked as if she hadn't had a decent sleep in days.

"We are bound by blood, we each share a gene that makes a Night Hunter.  Our parents were so no we are." Said Aaron.  

"What are your names?" Jack asked getting to the thing that was missed.  Aaron took the liberty of introducing everyone.

"I'm Aaron, that is James, that's Nikki, and of course you all know…Amanda." She said.  Aaron was tall and thin, he looked like a punk, with his piercing, and rings and necklaces.  His hair was spiked and colored red at the tips.  James was dark skinned and tall, his dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  He had several piercing as well and tattoos, his chains and rings looked as if they weighed him down.  Nikki had long black hair like Amanda but she had green highlights, she had piercing too.  

Amanda looked around; she noticed Fi's laptop open.  It was on a site, and very peculiar site.  

"Doing some research Fi?" Amanda asked.  

"Yes I was." Fi said.  Amanda reached forward and shut off the computer.  

"Hey!" Fi said standing.  "It took me hours to find that sight!  I don't even remember the name of it!"

"And that's the way it should be!  I told you to stop you investigating!  You are in way over your head Fiona Philips!" Amanda stoop she look at the girl strait in the eye, her stair was so cold and cruel it made Fi cower for a moment.  

"You think I haven't seen it before?  What so you think that your parents are dead that you can just boss every one around?  I got news for you, my dad's dead to and he passed on to me something just like you!" When Fi was done with her speech Amanda turned to her.  

"You think that I don't know of the adventures you've been on?  You think that I asked for this?  Fi I have seen things that you can't even see in your nightmares, I have heard inhuman screams, not of a ghost but of something that is not living or dead.  I have heard the undead feed, and suck life from the innocent I have seen their lairs I have been there.  I have seen it with my own two eyes.  My father was not killed in a car crash.  My father was attacked off guard one night, then turned into one of those blood-sucking bastards.  I had to kill him; you think losing your father is bad?  Imagine seeing him feeding off the blood of the innocent then stabbing him in the chest with a wooden steak.   And you pray the gods, that it's all a dream.  You pray that right before the stick hits him you're going to wake up and be in your bed.  And you'll be able to run into his room and hug him.  But it doesn't happen, and then you are cursed to follow in his footsteps, you see that day every day in your mind.  You see it in your sleep; you see it when you look at old pictures.  Being what I am is not what I want it is something that I have to do.  I will not rest until I kill the monster that turned my father into one of them, and then I will kill him.  You believe what you want, but I am telling for you own safety and to keep you life.  Stay away from them, don't try and find out about them." Before anyone could utter a word Amanda left the house.  

"How does she know so much?" Annie asked her voice quivering.  

"One night when her father was taken she was captured and taken as a slave for them.  She worked for them for a year.  Sleeping there with them, following their orders.  The daughter of Joseph Blade is that one blood they crave." Aaron stated.

"Why did they let her live?" Fi asked.

"Because that's the way they are.  If they capture you they will not harm you until you think they are not interested, when you think they wont that's when they will.  They taunt you with fake sympathy, they make you fall under their spell so that you think you love them and will do anything for you.  Take you words to heart Fiona, stay away from it.  Don't get mixed up in it, if you are taken you put everyone you know in danger.  The blood of a virgin is something they crave."  With that James left with the others.

Carrie was quiet threw this conversation letting it all sink in.  So there was much more about Amanda then did meet they eye.  He watched them leave, he watched Annie and Fi go up to their room, and he saw Fi take her laptop.  He watched Jack and Clue leave into the kitchen.  He sat there for hours on end just thinking and watching.   

Annie came down around six and noticed that he was still there.  

"Did you notice." He started signaling her to sit down.  

"Notice what?" 

"She didn't mention anything about her mother." 

"Yeah now that I think about it.  Why do you say that?" 

"Because she knows her mother is still alive."

"What?" 

"The best I can think is that she was turned into one just like her husband.  And from I can tell from all the horror movies I've seen is that her mother is the one that turned her father into one." 

"Carrie you don't know that for sure."

"Your right I don't, but come with me." He led her to his house and into his room.  He turned on his computer.  Annie wondered what he was doing; his fingers flew over the keyboard.  After a while he told her to look.  She read the article on his screen.

"The sudden disappearances of Christina Blade and her father Joseph Blade have been reported.  The investigators say it is odd to find that the mother Laura Blade had the same fate.  The sudden disappearances of the Blades have no leads although their house was found to have furniture thrown in what appears to be a struggle.  The police can only conclude that they struggled for their life." It then cut off.    

"Where did you find this?" 

"In Fi's room.  Aaron said that the daughter of Joseph Blade is the one blood they crave.  Why would they crave it so much?  Because of what she is, it will make them stronger.  And she knows that, James also said that they trick you into thinking that you can trust them.  From what they said she must have gotten away before they did anything to her.  Now they want her back, and I think they will do anything to get her." Carrie's voice was one of concern.  Annie knew he felt something for Amanda.  It was plainly obvious. 


End file.
